


Song Fiction: Scott/Stiles

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Song Fiction!Small Town Hypocrite by: Caylee Hammack
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Song Fiction: Scott/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> In my song fictions I will not post the song's lyrics. However the song artist and title will be posted in the summary of the story if you would like to listen to the song I gathered inspiration from! My song fictions are very short and just little drabbles. I still hope you enjoy!  
> Unless my story contains mature or explicit material OR the song I choose is mature or explicit.. my song fictions will carry a T for teen & up rating!

I had always been an outsider growing up... then in the 5th grade I met Scott McCall, the boy of my dreams and we grew so close over the summer before going into 6th grade. We could tackle the world together. I knew we could... we were so alike. He didn't have dad and I didn't have a mom, we fit into each other like puzzle pieces. Then leaving middle school and going into high school we agreed to be together, sure we fought.. but we loved each other more than the stars. 

After highschool, I was offered a scholarship that I didn't take and my dad was so pissed with me... but I couldn't leave Scott behind, I just couldn't force myself to say goodbye and so I told myself I didn't want it.. so, I packed away that part of my life. Scott and I made plans, to buy a house.. get married and I thought life was great. We were on top of the world, we closed on our first house. A small blue house with a pretty little white picked fence.

Life was amazing, I picked out everything I wanted for a wedding... we had been together 7 years by this time and I was more in love with him than ever. But, the higher you get the harder you fall... I found out Scott was cheating on me and had been for a long time. And, suddenly I started thinking about life and all the things I hadn't done for myself... Scott said he wasn't ready for this, but he moved out and into a house with Liam and they started doing all the things he said he didn't want to do with me. 

They married but before a year Scott was back at my door.. wanting back all the things we had. I told him to go to hell.. and the next time he wandered to that door, I was gone. I packed everything I owned that had any value to it and I headed out to the East coast... in search of a better life because I was done being there when he wanted something. 

I ran... in search of myself. There was more to me than him and I was determined to learn who I was.


End file.
